Three days in Cairo
by Soxphx
Summary: After Tony leaves NCIS he tries to find Ziva and after he does they spend three days together as a family in Cairo. ( based on what Ziva told Gibbs in 17x10 ) no spoilers for 17x11
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _

_this story takes place shortly after 13x24 and is based on what Ziva told Gibbs in 17x10 about her reunion with Tony and Tali._

**Chapter 1 **

June 2016, Cairo, Egypt

He woke up with his throat blocked from the dusty air he was breathing in all night. Somewhere, far from his mindful comfort place he had been in the past hours he could hear cars and voices shouting in a language he could not understand. Combined with the rattling sound of the rusty air conditioner hanging from the ceiling, there was no chance for Tony to sleep back in. So he lay on his back, staring at the flower-patterned wallpaper above him that was already crumbling away from the stone ceiling. For a moment he wasn't sure if the past few weeks in his life weren't a crazy dream, not because it seemed unreal but because he had been here before. In the same place, doing the same thing, having only one goal that he wanted to reach so desperately that seemed like it was thousands of miles away. Finding Ziva. He could remember how he woke up one morning, three years ago suddenly knowing how to find the love of his life. He could remember the feeling and the hope he felt when he finally figured out which steps she was doing next. But things were different now, he was following clues of which he wasn't even sure if they were clues or just coincidences and the only thing that kept him going was a little glimmer of hope that Ziva David wanted him to find her this time.

There was one other thing that kept him from not giving up. Talis warm little body was pressed closely to his chest and her steady breathing gave him a vague feeling of safety. Tony still couldn't believe that he was a father, a few months ago he couldn't even think of having any kind of commitment in his future, let alone a kid. Though he had to admit, this was not the way he ever imagined having children. Trying to handle his daughter, who he didn't even know existed until a couple of weeks ago was a challenge. Tony knew that parenthood was never easy, but having not only to deal with changing diapers, feeding her the right food and taking care that she didn't run away but also having to cross the language barrier, comforting her when all she wanted was her ima and doing so while in an unknown country was too much to take. He was exhausted. He was drowning in self regret for ever letting Ziva slip away. She was all he wanted in his life; she was right in front of him for eight years and he failed to take action. Just as his thoughts started to fade into a slightly dangerous zone for his self-esteem he could feel Tali move. Just seconds later she was up and jumping up and down on the bed, holding kelev in her tiny little arms. Tony smiled and playfully caught her and then started tickling her. "good morning little monkey, want to get breakfast?" He asked her as they were both out of breath from laughing. "bee-k-ast?" Tali asked him, looking at him with her big, round eyes. "Yes Tali, breakfast. Aruhat Bocker." Tony said calmly and was once again glad he took a couple hebrew classes a few years back. Tali nodded, hopped off the bed and brought back a linen dress and leggings.

" and what's that Tali?" Tony pointed to a colourful picture in the small children book he was holding. "fox! "Tali said excited. They were sitting in a small corner cafe on one of the most touristic streets in Cairo, Tali was sitting on Tonys lap and they were looking at Talis favourite book: a children version of "the little prince". Tony found it on the bottom of Talis go bag and on the last page he discovered a sticky note with Zivas handwriting on it: "Talis grandmas last movie" Tony almost broke out in tears when he read it to Tali for the first time. "that's right, it's a fox." Tony answered warmly and took a sip of his coffee. He cut off another piece of scrambled egg on bread and transferred it to his coffee plate which he used for Talis breakfast. The waitress passing by smiled at the sight of the little girl having egg all over her face and it relieved Tony that they seemed to fit into the profile of American tourists. The real reason they were sitting in exactly that cafe, with a perfect view over the busy street was because Tony managed to find the address of one of Eli Davids old estates and he hoped that if Ziva was in Egypt, she would stay at this place. Even though it seemed like such a small possibility for Tony to just bump into her, he didn't lose hope. Just as he thought about how small the chances were, he saw a woman leaving the apartment he was observing, crossing the street and walking straight towards the coffee place they were having breakfast in. Even though her face and hair was hidden behind a dark blue hijab, Tony somehow knew it was Ziva. It was the way her body moved and the aura that seemed to be around her that made it more than a gut feeling. He had absolutely no doubt this was Ziva. Tony knew he had to act fast. Ziva had to have a good reason why she left Tali and faked her own death, so there was a great chance that she was hiding from someone or being followed. Tony felt the special agent side of him coming to the surface for the first time a since he killed Trent Kort. He analysed the situation quickly and for his luck they were sitting in the front row seating of the cafe, with direct access to the busy street. Tonys heart started beating faster as Ziva came closer and just as she was walking by the cafe Tony threw the content of his coffee cup in Zivas direction, the brown liquid spilling all over her. " I'm so sorry, I really need to teach my daughter Tali how to not play with her food." He quickly shouted over to her and got up a few napkins in his hand. He knew that if Ziva was playing along, she definitely was being watched.

As soon as he kneeled down in front of her and handed her the napkins everything around them seemed to stop. Ziva just stared at Tony and he stared back, losing himself in her beautiful eyes. Their hands touched, just for a few seconds but feeling Zivas warm hand on his gave him a kick of energy and hope. Just a fraction of a second later he could see something change in her eyes, an expression he had only seen very few times on her. Fear. " Tony. You can't be here, it's not safe." She whispered, her voice fragile and her eyes started filling up with tears. Tonys apprehension was confirmed, she was definitely being watched. Tony grabbed the business card of the hotel he and Tali were staying at, got up, picked up another napkin from the table and wrapped the card into it, in a way it was only possible for Ziva to see . " sorry again, I hope we didn't ruin your clothes." He said loudly and handed her the napkin. " Don't worry, accidents can happen." She answered and glanced over to Tali, who was looking at the pictures in her book again. " 208 " Tony whispered almost unnoticeably, just before Ziva walked away.

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. let me know whether you liked it or not :) next chapter will be up in the next few days. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Here's chapter two, it's a little short but I really wanted an entire chapter just for their reunion. I hope you enjoy :) _

**chapter two**

Ziva took a big breath and looked over her shoulder one last time. The second floor of the run down hotel in central Cairo was as quiet as it could be. It was already late but Ziva didn't bear to go anywhere near Tony and Tali during the day, she could under no circumstances bring them in any kind of danger. That was exactly why this was a bad idea. She wasn't sure if they were not watching her right now, even though she took four extra rounds around the city, just in case. She softly knocked on the door, considering it was already after ten the chances were high that Tali was already asleep. When she couldn't hear something move inside she could already feel the anxiety in her rising again, what if they already found out about Tony and Tali ? what if they already got rid of -

" hey, come on in."

Tony's head appeared behind the door he just opened. Ziva sighed in relief, but her heart didn't go a beat slower. She entered the small room, Tony, the love of her life just a few inches away from her. Ziva unwrapped her head scarf and shook out her hair, leaving her curls falling over her dark, wide clothes. There was an awkward moment of silence, they both just stared at each other for a while and Ziva struggled not to forget what they've been through the past three years. She was pulled back to when she secretly had feelings for her coworker and tried everything to suppress them. She felt like she could stare at him forever, there was something in his eyes that made her feel so vulnerable and powerful at once. Before she knew what was happening Tony suddenly took a step forward and wrapped his arms against her, hugging her tightly. As soon as she felt Tony's warm body pressed against her she forgot about all the worries she had, without any hesitation she slung her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"God I missed you so much"

Tony whispered into her hair and pulled her even closer. Ziva couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they ran down her cheeks like a river, soaking Tony's shirt.

" Tony I'm so sorry for all of this I don't even - "

She stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain all the guilt and self-hate she felt for ever letting him go and cutting Tali out of his life.

"Pshhhhht, it's okay Ziva. Don't worry. We're here now. We'll be fine."

Tony said in a way that Ziva calmed down immediately. His hand wandered up, from her back to her head and slowly made her tilt her face towards his direction. She looked at him with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment written on her face and she wanted to tell him everything. She finally wanted to tell him how she felt from the day they met and how she still loved him like nothing ever happened to their relationship. She lifted her hand and softly stroke over Tony's face, tears still running down her face. They both realised at the same time that their faces were only a few centimetres apart and Tony smirked, before finally breaking the last bit of distance between them.

His lips touched hers, first softly and then more intense. After Tony left Israel Ziva tried to hold on to what it felt like to kiss him, but she couldn't remember that it felt that good. She never wanted to let him go again, she just wanted to be with him and nothing more.

A sudden sound coming from the other side of the room made them move a few centimetres away from each other. Ziva looked over to the bed and saw Tali moving her little body from one side to the other while murmuring something not understandable.

" she's been having some nightmares lately."

Tony whispered and softly pushed Ziva towards the double bed. But instead of going over Ziva stood still and looked back at Tony. He could sense her hesitation, her eyes were still glimmering from the crying, but he could also see fear and guilt in them like he never experienced on Ziva before.

" I don't deserve being with her, I left her, all of this is my fault. She deserves better."

Ziva sobbed and her eyes started filling up with tears again. Tony was surprised, he knew that being a mother can change people, but he would've never expected Ziva to show so much vulnerability.

" Ziva. Look at me. This is your daughter, our daughter. She deserves a mother and the mother she got is the most amazing, most loving human being I have ever met."

Tony said and he meant every word of it. Even though he didn't know he the reasons why Ziva left Tali with him, he knew that she must've had a very good reason to do so. He took her hand and led her to the bed, where they both kneeled down next to Tali. She definitely seemed troubled, her little arms were anxiously wrapped around kelev and her eyelids were flickering up and down. Ziva took another glance at Tony, he nodded approvingly and Ziva reached out her arm to lay her hand on her daughters back. She could feel how the toddler started to relax immediately and Ziva started stroking her back in a calming way.

" See. It usually takes me about five minutes to calm her down like that, she knows it's you."

Tony whispered and softly squeezed her hand. Ziva smiled, still looking at Tali. She didn't know how to express how grateful she was, Tony taking care of Tali and welcoming her back after she abandoned both of them was more than she would've ever expected.

" thank you Tony."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3 already. I know that this story is kind of slow and very detailed, that's because I really wanted to focus on Zivas feelings since I think that the show never focused enough on that. I hope it does not bother you too much. Enjoy ;) _

**Chapter 3 **

Tony woke up as he felt something move next to him. Without opening his eyes he knew that something was different from the last time he woke up in this bed, but it took him a few seconds to realize what changed. Ziva David was laying in his arms, one hand on the back of their daughter, the other hand interlocked with his. Her back and head was pressed again his chest and their feet were tangled together under the blanket. Tony couldn't recall that they went to bed laying as close together as they were now, but he wasn't complaining. Ziva still seemed asleep and Tony took the opportunity to inspect her more carefully, since he hadn't seen her for almost three years. She didn't change much, she looked exhausted but besides that she was still the Ziva he knew and loved so much. Her long, hazel brown curls were shining in the morning sun that softly shone through the curtains and her olive, tanned skin reflected in the sun like pure gold.

" Are you done staring or should I keep my eyes closed for a little longer?"

Tony startled, he didn't realize that Ziva was already awake. Zivas voice was still sleepy but there was definitely a sarcastic undertone in her voice. He should've known, there wasn't a single time Tony could remember when Ziva woke up after him. Suddenly he found himself on a roller coaster, reliving all of his favorite moments with her. It was almost unbelievable that the Ziva, a rough Mossad officer who caught him imagining Kate in a school uniform was the same person laying between him and their daughter now.

" Ziva?"

"Hmmh?"

" Can I kiss you?"

Tony asked. He suddenly felt the urge to make Ziva feel loved. She'd been through too much the past few years and Tony couldn't deny that part of it was his fault. Ziva chuckled.

" Are you asking me for permission to kiss me, Tony?"

" What's so funny about that?"

" Well you never asked to kiss me before, you always just did it."

" Is that a yes?"

Ziva laughed, turned around and kissed him softly.

" I really wish this could last forever"

Ziva said. She was laying closely next to Tony, her head resting on his chest.

"Why can't it?"

Tony asked. Tali was still fast asleep on the other side of the bed, which gave them a little time to talk about things and Ziva still had some explaining to do. Ziva sighed, and he thought he could literally feel her heart sinking.

" There are people trying to kill me. I don't really know who they are nor what I did to them, all I know is that they're after me, and they're damn good at it. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I couldn't risk Tali getting hurt. Look Tony. I am so sorry for not telling you about her, I wanted to and I tried but after I rejected you in Israel there was too much uncertainty. I had no right to keep her from you."

Ziva started talking, her voice was strong but full of regret and guilt. She slowly sat up and looked Tony in the eyes.

" Letting you go without me was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life and I need you to know that it was not because of you. I - uhh started developing feelings for you when I was still liaison and I never felt anything like that for anyone before. I didn't know how to handle such strong feelings, with me being Mossad a relationship was never an option and I always thought that you would never feel the same anyway. So I did the only thing that I knew how to do well: reject and suppress all my feelings until I don't have them anymore. I thought it would work after some time, I tried Michael and Ray, but they just made my feelings for you more intense. It started to affect me at work and as our relationship started to get more intimate I started hating myself so much for not having my feelings under control but also not being able to tell you how I truly felt. So when I finally figured that you felt a similar way I thought I was too broken to and damaged, and I was convinced that I didn't deserve you. So letting you go was basically a punishment for hurting you so many times. Anyway I understand if you don't forgive me, I just want you to know that I am sorry. For everything."

Zivas voice had become weaker with every sentence she said and a tear was rolling down her cheek again. This was probably the first time she spoke about her feelings uninterrupted for longer than thirty seconds. Opening up was something she had always struggled with and admitting the mistakes she did in front of Tony was even harder. He just looked at her for a while and then started talking as well.

" Ziva, this is not your fault. It's mine too. Do you really think I didn't feel the same way since you walked into that squad room? Instead of admitting my feelings I dated all these blonde, superficial chicks, when the only person I was truly interested in was in front of me the entire time. Do you think I didn't see you suffer when I was with Jeanne? I just wouldn't let myself believe that you would ever have interest in someone like me. I should've been more persistent. And just for your information, I will always forgive you, no matter what you do."

He wiped away a tear from Zivas cheek and smiled. She sniffled weakly and crashed into his arms.

After Ziva told him only the most necessary about whom she was running from, they decided that it would be safe enough to go out for one day, since Zivas contact located her attackers in southern Syria. They would disguise as tourists and go around the city for a little.  
Ziva was just putting on some new clothes that Tony quickly bought in a small store across the street, when Tali woke up. As soon as she sighted her mother she started jumping up and down on her bed.

" Ima! Ima! Ima!"

The girl yelled. Ziva smiled and ran over to the bed to hug her very excited little daughter.

" Hello my little darling. Ima missed you so so so much."

She kissed her hair and looked at her daughter. Even though it had only been a few weeks since she last saw her, Tali already looked so different. Tony was watching the reunion from a little distance, even though he was glad he saw his daughter and his great love happy together, it broke his heart knowing that they had to say goodbye soon again.

"Ohh Ima!"

Tali babbled and pointed on the blue necklace hanging from Zivas neck. Ziva smiled, nodded and ducked down a little so the toddler could touch it. Instead, Tali tried to unbutton her pyjama shirt. Ziva helped her and when she realized what Tali was trying to show her she almost broke out in tears again. Her Magen David was hanging from Tali's neck, almost reaching down to her belly button. Ziva glanced over to Tony, who just stood there and smiled.

Tony and Ziva were sitting on a bench, Ziva insisted on sitting on the one closest to the playground, and watched Tali play with two other kids who suspiciously looked like European tourists.

" So tell me about her."

Tony said. He had one arm wrapped around Zivas waist, keeping her as close to him as possible.

" huh?"

"About Tali. Tell me about her, what was she like when she was just born, what was her first word, what's her favorite food. You know these kinds of things."

Tony said and looked towards their daughter, who was just going down the slide.

" Well it's funny. Guess what the only thing was that used to calm her down when she was just a few months old?"

" Playing with a knife?"

Tony joked. As a response Ziva rammed her elbow into his side.

"Play her a movie. No matter how upset she is, if you turn on the TV and play any kind of a movie, she will calm down immediately. I wonder who she got that from."

Ziva teased back and kissed his cheek.

"Abbaaaa!"

The scream of the little girl made them both jump. Tali was sitting on the concrete next to the climbing fort and cried. Ziva quickly got up and ran over to her daughter, who was holding her little leg. She knelt down next to the toddler and checked out her injury, she had a small scratch i on her knee and some blood was running down her leg. Ziva picked her up and carried her over to the bench Tony was sitting on. While Ziva tried to calm their daughter down by carrying her back and forth and letting her play with her necklace, Tony searched Tali's backpack for band aids.

" Oh you won't get her to wear one of those, she hates them!"

Ziva said as she saw Tony unwrapping a band aid.

" Just hold on a minute."

He smirked and for Zivas surprise he grabbed some scissors out of Tali's first-aid bag. He started cutting the band aid until it roughly had the shape of a heart.

" Come here Tali, look Abba's got a heart for you."

He said.

" hee-a-rr?"

Ziva placed the toddler on Tony's knees and watched amazed as he stuck the small, heart shaped band aid to her knee.

" he-a-rr!"

Tali yelled out excited and pointed on her knee. Ziva laughed and tried to hide how much this meant to her. Tony was an amazing father.

" That was amazing! I've been trying to get her to wear one for ages!"

Ziva said, still astonished as they watched tali run towards the playground again.

" Oh come on, just a little creativity."

Tony smiled, he had to admit he was proud of his idea, now that he know that Ziva couldn't find a solution to that problem. Ziva leaned against his shoulder and sighed at the thought that she would be apart from both of them soon.

" you keep her safe when I'm gone and keep yourself safe too please. You two are all I've got."

She whispered and played with her necklace. Tony Pulled her a little closer again and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could.

" I will. We'll go to Paris and wait for you until you got everything figured out. I promise."

" Paris. Do you still remember the hotel room we shared with this tiny little bed?"

" I don't think I could ever forget that night. I'm glad that Tim believes that I took the couch, otherwise there would be a 'deep six part 3' out soon."

Tony said and they both burst out laughing.

" I have a surprise for you by the way, if I were you I'd go and buy a pretty dress on our way back to the hotel."

Tony suddenly said, his voice now more serious and mysterious.

"what is it?"

" it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you wouldn't it sweet cheeks? "

_Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, let me know :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not publishing in a loooong time, I've been super busy with school, exams and other things, I hope you understand. I'm going to try my best to publish more regularly in the future. Anyway here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4 **

Ziva stood in front of the mirror in Tonys hotel room. She was wearing a long-sleeved evening dress that almost reached down to her feet.

" I don't know, don't you think it's a little too fancy? I don't think I look good in this."

She said, while inspecting her body critically. Tony, who was wearing a black suit and tie almost choked on the sip of water he just took.

" you won't think it's too fancy once you'll find out where we're going and just for the record, I think this is the best you've ever looked like. Not that you don't look good normally, for god sake no you look fabulous every day, even after you spent hours stuck in an elevator or on a stake out you still look like an actual angel. Not one of those Victoria's Secret angels, I mean like an actual angel. Well anyway, maybe it's just because I've never allowed myself to look at you like that before. God I'm only making it worse. What I'm trying to say is that you look absolutely flawless and that if there wasn't a toddler sleeping on that bed I'd throw - "

" Okay thank you DiNozzo, I think I get what you're saying."

Ziva interrupted him and burst out laughing as silently as possible, because Tali was taking an afternoon nap after the very exhausting trip to the park.

" DiNozzo? So formal now, are we?"

Tony teased back and walked over to the mirror to cuddle Ziva from the back. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder, interlocking her hands with his, laying on her hips.

" It just feels so strange, knowing that this is just temporary. I mean we had so much time together the past years and we didn't make the most of it. All this time I just took you being there for me, us being kind of a thing, for granted and now when I think of having to leave you I -

I don't think I can take this Tony."

Ziva whispered, her voice now serious with a slight melancholic undertone. Tony watched her in the mirror, she suddenly looked tired and pale.

" We made the best of what we could. Don't you remember those glances nobody else in the room noticed? those quick but intimate touches that lasted less than a second but calmed at least me down instantly? The tiny little lies we told to protect one another ? The many times I violated protocol because I couldn't keep my feelings as hidden as I wanted them to be? I think that was pretty much all we could've done, and to be honest, I loved every moment I've had with you so far. And yes this right now may feel temporary but what we feel for each other is going to last forever. I promise you, after all this is over, we'll make up for all of these moments we haven't had as an actual couple and as parents yet and most importantly, I wanna make up for these times I wanted to kiss you but ended up not doing it."

Tony said and smiled at the thought of them having a little apartment in the heart of Paris, living together as a happy little family.

Ziva stepped out of the taxi, lifting her black dress gently so it wouldn't touch the rather dusty floor. For a moment she was pulled back to an undercover op she had with the team and Michelle Lee a couple of years ago, when they were trying to investigate a VIP night club. Ziva did not know exactly where she was, she had to promise Tony not to look out the window the whole ride, but she had a vague idea of what he could've planned. She didn't know if she could take it in if it actually was what she thought it was.

" ta-daa"

Tony stepped out of her view and there it was: The Cairo opera house.

Ziva felt a sudden pain in her chest area and her eyes started filling up with tears. She could not explain all the emotions she felt, there were too many at once. She felt so grateful for Tony and at the same time she missed her sister and the thought of having to leave Tony and Tali hurt even more. She was overwhelmed by the fact that Tony still knew, he remembered a detail she told him years ago. Unsure what to say or do she just stood there, staring into his green eyes in which she could literally see her daughter in.

" thank you."

She whispered and softly squeezed his hand, resisting the urge to kiss him, because kissing in publicly in Egypt wasn't really something anyone would want to do, especially if they didn't want any attention.

Tony smiled and glanced in Talis direction, silently asking Ziva if she wanted to carry their daughter. Ziva nodded thankfully, even though Tali still knew who Ziva was, she acted distanced from her daughter. She knew that Tony would be the parent to be with her at least for the next few months, maybe even years and she also didn't want to get too attached to her daughter, as far as that was even possible. She picked up Tali while Tony paid the cab driver and together they walked towards the white majestic building.

The opera was beautiful, they were sitting on the podium, waiting for the show to start and Ziva felt like she was constantly switching between her memory and the present. Her brain was unable to feel that many emotions at once, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked over Tali to interlock glances with Tony. At that moment she knew that she had to do and give everything to protect these two, Tony and Tali were her reason to carry on. Until that moment she wasn't fully aware of hoe capable she was and how many sacrifices she could take for her family. She had lost her Tali once before and she would never, ever lose her again.

Zivas mind was still foggy when they arrived at Tonys hotel after a long but beautiful opera performance. She knew that staying at one place with Tony and Tali would put them into danger but Adam reassured her that he was still tracking the people trying to hurt her and her family.

Ziva kissed sleeping Talis forehead, tucking her into the heavy blankets. Tony was standing next to the window, watching them closely and smiled as Ziva turned towards him.

" come I want to show you something."

He whispered in her ear and took her hand, leading her out of the hotel room.

" wait - Tony, we can't leave Tali alone, it's too dangerous."

Ziva said, feeling her paranoia and anxiety coming up.

" We're not going far, she'll be fine and if she needs anything, we can hear her."

Tony reached for his phone and showed Ziva a baby monitoring app on his phone. She smiled, of course she wouldn't just let their daughter be alone at night. Ziva squeezed his hand and Tony led her towards the staircase. They walked up two floors and Ziva was kind of expecting what Tony had in mind, but when she stepped out on the flat roof of the hotel she was stunned. The flickering lights of the city and their reflection in the light gave a more beautiful picture of Cairo than she had ever experienced.

" you know I met Jenny here."

Ziva said, lost in thoughts about all the times she had already visited the city. It felt so different now and her Mossad operations seemed so far away like they could've happened in another life.

" It's funny, isn't it ? If I wouldn't had saved Jennys life here years back I would've never joined NCIS and we wouldn't be here together now."

She could feel Tony moving closer to her as she spoke, close enough for her to feel his breath in her neck.

" Well I'm very glad you saved her then, I couldn't imagine not being here with you right now. I can't even think of what I would be doing with my life if I hadn't met you. "

He said while

Ziva softly slang her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his chest.

" Do you think she still loved him?"

" who?"

" Jenny. I keep on thinking, if Gibbs rules kept us apart for all of that time, maybe they kept Jenny and Gibbs apart too."

" Maybe he made the rule because of her. I wonder what happened between them."

" I guess we'll never know."

Tony said, gazing over the city while holding Ziva in his arms. They just stood there for a while, feeling how close they were to each other, both trying to memorize that feeling for when they weren't there for each other anymore. Out of no where Tony distanced himself a bit, so he could look into Zivas eyes.

" marry me Ziva."

He said, his voice clear and strong but also vulnerable and full of love.

" what?"

Was the only thing Ziva could answer, her heart was racing just as her emotions. She wasn't sure if she understood right, did he really ask her to marry him?

" marry me. I know that right now this, you and me isn't your first priority but what if we look at it as a promise? A reason for you to go on when you feel like you can't go on anymore because if you really want to fight against those people, these moments will come. I promise you that I'll love you endlessly forever and I wont stop waiting for you, no matter how long it's going to take you to come back to me. I want to spend my entire life with you. Just you, me and Tali. And of course maybe a sibling if you want to. We can buy a loft in an old Parisian house, eat croissants every day and visit Abby on weekends. How does that sound to you?"

He softly spoke and took her hand in his. Ziva was overwhelmed. No one ever told her something nice and yet honest like that. She felt emotions she didn't know she could feel.

" yes! Of course I'll marry you. There's nothing in the world I would love more. I want to live in paris with you and eat croissants and visit Abby and just be with you. Being with you and our daughter is the only thing I need to be happy. "

She said, shaking. She took a short break, took a deep breath and felt how she started tearing up but instead of trying to hide them, she just happily accepted the fact that she was crying for the first time in her life.

" I love you, Tony"

She finally said and kissed him.

—

Ahhh this is all way too overwhelming, I miss them so much and i really hope they finally got their happy ending.

Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
